


Consolation

by xyChaoticFox



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, Hugs, Platonic Relationships, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 05:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: He can't help but feel as he watches her grieve.





	Consolation

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo. A 10 min write because I actually do ship them and I just want to see him hugging her and be cute ok xD  
> I'll definitely write a better fic about them one day. 
> 
> But hope you enjoyy xx
> 
> As always, my native language is not English and this is not beta'd so please excuse any major errors ^^

X

 

He sees the sobs wracking through her body, shoulders shaking as she bites down onto her lip to stop herself from crying out loud. Clear tears stream down her face in the silent aftermath, staining her reddened cheeks with streeks of sorrow. For the first time in centuries and for someone other than Legolas; he _feels_. He feels her pain and sorrow and it scratches beneath his skin. He itches to console her but he does not know how. So he stays, stands silently by her side as she cries for her lover and watches over her.

It's dark when the other dwarves come to retrieve his body, almost having to pry it from Tauriel's arms. He feels appalled and disgusted with himself for all the difficulties and venomous arguments they had in the past as he watches the weeping child stagger to her feet. He suddenly wished it all away and craved her forgiveness.

"I can't." She whispered hoarsely.

His body reacted before he did; stepping forward to steady her shaking form as she fell backward.

"Tauriel." he murmured.

Her green eyes snapped up to look at him, brimming with tears, guilt and utter emptiness.

"I'm sorry, my l-lord." she choked, pushing away from him.

Instead of letting her go he pulled her closer, burying his gloved hand in her hair as he cradled the back of her head.

"It's alright, child. All must surrender to their weaknesses eventually."

She slumped against him, knees buckling while he wrapped his free arm around her waist. Tauriel buried her face in his neck, letting her emotions free and drowning herself in her sorrows. He swallowed, slowly bowing his head until his chin came to rest on her head. He could hear the way her heartbeat stuttered and the voiceless pleas she cried against him.

For once, Thranduil forgot his stature and hugged her tightly.

_He'll never allow himself or anyone else hurt her again._

 

X

 


End file.
